No Turning Back
by Slytherin Red
Summary: Prequel to “Finally”… Ever wonder what happened at the Cabin at the end of Season 8?


No Turning Back 

Author: Slytherin Red

Rating: Adult

Genre: Stargate SG-1 Romance / PWP

Pairing: Jack and Sam

Series: Finally!

Disclaimer: I only wish I had any right to any of these characters or world. If I did Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell would be in my bed tonight. But, I don't.

Distribution: You're welcome to it; just let me know where it ends up.

Summary: Prequel to "Finally"… Ever wonder what happened at the Cabin at the end of Season 8?

A/N: A great big thanks to my Beta - you know who you are - who has helped me through this new world of writing fan fiction. Thanks Sweets!

She had finally come to the cabin, after years of wanting her to be there with him.

The funeral for Jake was two days ago. She had held up pretty well all things considered, however he was just waiting for the shell she had created around her to break, or at least crack a little. Jack was ready for when that happened.

They were sitting on the dock, fishing poles in hand. He glanced over at her and saw her sad smile. "Carter?"

She turned her head, "Yes sir?"

"You okay?"

"No, but I'm working on it. Thank you sir." She replied sadly.

"No problem carter."

He wanted so badly to fix what had broken. He wanted to hold her, and lover her, and make sure she knew how he felt about her. Did she know how he felt? Did she already know that he was in love with her and had been for years? Sure she knew that he "cared" for her. She found that out during that whole Za'tarc fiasco. But did she know that he still felt that way? That over the years the feelings only grew? Then when she was with Pete it killed him. Did she know that he only dated others because he couldn't have her? They had wasted years because of the stupid regs. That was changing soon though. She was no longer with Pete and he was no longer with Kerry. Oh, and the regs. That was no longer an issue.

When Kerry asked why he didn't just retire it got him thinking. Why didn't he? He was 53 years old; there were no more Goa'uld to fight, the universe was safe. It was time. He was good and ready, but it looked like retiring would not be in the picture. Hammond had decided that it was finally time for him to retire. He wanted to spend more time with his granddaughters while he could.

So, what did that mean? He was getting promoted and going to DC. He was taking over George's job as head of Home World Security, after 9 years he was leaving the SGC.

No one at the SGC knew yet. He had made a few stipulations before he would accept the new position. The first was that he got to choose the new person in charge, and the second was that he would choose the new leader of SG-1. He knew that with all that was happening this position would be open. Sam was already getting requests to head R&D. She would be able to go to Area 51 and work on all the doo-hickeys there. Teal'c was going to be busy with the free Jaffa, and he had a sneaky suspicion that now that they had a way to Atlantis Daniel would be requesting that he was on the Daedalus return trip.

But what did this mean for him and Sam. He was no longer her CO. Could they do a long distance relationship? No, that wasn't the question he should be asking. It should be: would she want a long distance relationship? Would she even want a relationship with I'm at all?

"This is great." Sam said

"I told ya!"

"I can't believe we didn't do it years ago."

"Yes, well, let's not dwell."

Sam giggles as she looks at him. Behind them, Daniel and Teal'c arrive, carrying a cooler box between them and each holding a folding chair in their free hand. Out in the pond, a fish jumps out of the water. Sam looks round at Jack.

"Didn't that tape say there were no fish in your pond?" referring to the video that had been found in Giza.

Jack looks at her, "Close enough."

"Hey Jack! Here are the drinks. You guys want something?" Daniel asked

"Yeah – grab me a beer. Carter?"

"Diet Coke Daniel."

"Coming right up"

Later that evening they all sat around a campfire talking. They had roasted hotdogs over the fire for dinner and made smores for dessert.

Daniel stood and stretched. "Well I'm done for. I'm heading to bed guys. Night Sam, Jack, Teal'c"

Teal'c stood as Daniel was speaking, "I shall retire for the night also. Goodnight ColonelCarter, O'Neill."

"Goodnight Guys." The two of them called to their retreating backs.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, both watching the dieing fire in front of them, lost in their own thoughts.

"Sir, I just wanted to thank you for this. I think I really needed time away from the world, and this is the perfect place."

"Jack." He told her

"Sorry Sir?" she looked at him in confusion.

"My name is Jack, Sam." He smiled. "And you're welcome."

She smiled at him. They sat across each other with the fire in the middle. Jack stood up and brought his chair next to hers, and sat down again. They sat next to each other for a few more minuets. They turned to each other at the same time, "Jack…" "Sam…" they both spoke.

Laughing he smiled at her, "Sam, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Jack?"

"Sam, I'm leaving the SGC. I wanted to tell you guys before it was announced when we get back to the Mountain." He told her quietly.

She looked at him with a panicked look. "What? What do you mean?"

"Sam," he could see the tears start to well up. "Sam, calm down. I'm being put in charge of Home World Security. Hammond is retiring." He smiled.

"Oh," she said sadly. "I guess that's good. What is going to happen to the SGC?"

"Well, I get to choose who will be in charge. Sam…" he said looking into her eyes. "Do you know what this means?" she shook her head. "Sam, I'm no longer your CO." he grinned at her.

She sat there for a moment, not understanding. "Jack… what…" he could see the confusion. He reached his hand up and placed it on her cheek.

"Sam," he whispered, "That means I can do this and we won't be court marshaled." He moved his head closer to hers, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She sighed against his lips, as he pressed a little harder, opening his mouth to let his tongue run along her lips. She sighed again opening her mouth to him. He moved the hand that was on her cheek to the back of her head pressing her into him, adding more passion to the kiss.

They pulled apart after what felt like an eternity, both breathing a little harder. Jack leaned his forehead against her own, looking into her Sapphire blue eyes. "Wow…" he whispered, "I've wanted to do that for so long." Placing another gentle kiss on her lips, pulling away he took one of her hands entwining her fingers with is. "Sam, if you don't want this I'll understand, but I've waited so long to do that. I just couldn't wait anymore."

She stood up, still holding his hand, and sitting on his lap. Snuggling into his chest, listening to his heartbeat she whispered, "Jack, I want this… I want this so much it hurts." She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "I don't think I can live any longer without you." She placed a kiss on his lips, pressing her body into his, grinding her behind in his lap.

Pulling away Jacked asked her, "Can you deal with a long distant relationship? I'm going to be in Washington a lot, and with you in Nevada…"

She looked at him again questioning, "Nevada?"

"Sam… You can now be in charge of R&D. The Goa'uld are gone." He smiled at her.

She grinned. "Nevada…" Kissing him again. "Jack, I'll do whatever needs to be done to be with you. If that means long distance, that means long distance."

He tightened his hold on her as she tucked her head under his chin again. They sat there holding each other watching the coals of the fire burning down. Both lost in the comfort of each other.

Jack listened to Sam's breathing and noticed how shallow and slow her breaths were getting. He looked at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

He made sure that he had a tight hold on her and stood up with her in his arms, carrying her into the cabin.

Once inside he had a decision to make. He could take her to the guest room she was staying in, or he could take her to his bed. He didn't know if he could keep his hands to himself if she was in his bed, but didn't want to let her go tonight.

Making his decision he walked into his bedroom and laid her on his bed. Deciding to leave her fully clothed he took off her jacket, shoes and socks, then covered her up with the quilts on his bed.

Standing there watching her sleep he remembered the fire outside. He left her alone to go outside. After making sure the fire was out he made sure the cabin was locked up, returning to his bedroom. Walking through the bedroom to the master bath he noticed that she was snuggled under the blankets even further. He got ready for bed, brushing his teeth, washing his face, taking off shoes and socks, deciding to sleep in his boxers like usual, but putting on a clean t-shirt.

Leaving the bathroom he walked over to his bed, standing next to it for a minute watching the woman snuggled under the blankets. Making sure not to disturb the blankets around her he climbed into the bed next to the sleeping woman.

He moved closer to her to pull her into his arms to hold her while they slept. He reached for her and noticed something different, skin.

He stiffened for a moment as she turned to face him, a smile on her face, "I hope you don't mind, but I like to sleep nude." She leaned into him for a kiss, opening her mount letting her tongue glide along his lips, hoping he would open his own mouth.

He opened his mouth to her pulling her body to his, moving his hands along her back, resting one on the small of her back, the other on her hip.

She pressed her body into his adding more passion to the kiss, dueling with his tongue. Moving her hands along the hem of his shirt, sneaking one up, running a hand through the curls on his chest, pulling gently on the hair.

He gasped, "Sam…" pulling away from her. "Sam… If you don't stop that you're going to start something that I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I want this Jack. I've wanted this for so long. I'm in love with you. Please, make love to me. Show me how you feel, show me how much you love me."

He leaned into her, tightening his hold on her, kissing her brow. "Samantha," he placed a kiss on her nose, "Oh God," he placed a kiss on her chin, "I love you." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, " I need you so much." He looked into her tear filled eyes. "I want you…" he moved his hand along her back, kissing her again. Pulling from her he asked, "Are you sure about this? Once I make love to you, you're mine. There is no returning. I won't just be a one night stand."

A tear fell down her cheek; he brushed it away with his thumb. "Jack, I'm yours."

He rolled her to her back rolling on top of her. H placed kisses along her jaw, moving down her neck, along her collarbone. Moving lower he placed a kiss on her right breast, moving his mouth above the hardened nipple. She gasped, arching into him placing her own hands on his back. "Jack…" she moaned.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes. "Yes sweets?"

"Clothes… too many of them." Pulling at his shirt.

He moved off her and pulled his shirt and boxers off, climbing back on her, "Better?" rubbing his erection on her stomach.

"Much…" leaning up to place a kiss on his chest.

He pulled away from her devoting his attention back to her breasts, pulling and rolling on one nipple with his fingers while his mouth attended to the other one. She arched into him again moaning.

"Shhhh…" he whispered. "Daniel and Teal'c are in the next room." He grinned against her breast, moving his attention down her stomach. Kissing her stomach, running his tongue inside her belly button, moving lower still placing kisses along the line where her torso and thigh met. She bucked into him when he slid his tongue into her wet crevice. He loved the noises she was making, as she tried to keep herself from screaming out. He moved his eye to her face when he flicked his tongue across her hardened nub. Her eyes opening wide, he saw her bite her lip to stop herself from making too much noise.

Jack's laugh was low, "Like that do you?"

He flicked his tongue across it again, her hips bucking. He placed one hand on her stomach to hold her down, his other hand moving to her slit placing two fingers inside her, rubbing that spot he knew would make her scream.

She bucked again, his fingers moving in and out while his mouth started sucking on her clit. He bit her gently making her come in his hand. He lapped up her juices, removing his hand. He slowly slid up her body placing gentle kisses along her body finally making it back to her face placing kisses along her jawbone and along her brow watching her as she came down from her high.

"Jack," she whispered as she opened her eyes.

"That's my name." he smirked.

"Oh God!" she laughed, "That was amazing!"

"You haven't felt nothing yet!" saying with a cocky grin as he rubbed his erection along her very wet slit.

"Oh, god!" she moaned

"Shhhh…." He kissed her. "Danny and Teal'c" reminding her of who was in the next room.

He positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" he questioned.

She leaned up to his mouth kissing him, "I'm your's"

At that proclamation he pushed himself into her, both sighing as he was fully sheathed. Both pairs of eyes open looking into the depths of the other, blue meeting brown, soul finding soul, neither wanting to break the moment, just starring.

Finally Jack pulled out almost completely pushing back in. Sam brought her legs around his hops, locking her ankles on his buttock, pushing her heals into him, pushing him in harder and further, hitting her cervix, eyes still connected, in and out, harder, faster, climbing higher and higher. He could feel the pressure building within the both of them, eyes still connected, soul-to-soul, higher and higher. Her eyes rolled in her head, walls tightening. He kissed her hard to keep her from screaming out, her climax bringing forth his own as she milked him, his see spilling into her.

He collapsed on top of her, making sure he was propped up on his arms, as not to crush her. Tightening her hold on him she rolled them to their sides, not wanting to loose the connection between them.

"You're mine." He whispered to her, both opening their eyes. "I'm never going to let you go now."

Tears falling from her eyes, "I love you Jack O'Neill… I'm yours." she tightened her hold even more, pressing her body hard into his.

He gently kissed her tears away. "I love you too Samantha Carter."

They lay together, arms and legs entwined; tightly holding onto one another, not knowing where one started and the other began. Completely together, one. Falling asleep in each other's arms not caring what tomorrow brought because they could face anything together. Finally knowing that there was no turning back, that they both belonged to the other.

FIN


End file.
